The Black Knights Dilemma
by Twlightlover20
Summary: Princess Rose is your average princess, but when she's arranged into marrying the head knight of the kingdom, she doesn't feel too sure about it at first, but decides to go with it. But, William soon dissapears is replaced with a rival prince in disguise by the name of Anthony. Will she be able to find out where the real William has gone, or will she be forced into marrying the p
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
>"Beep Beep Beep"<p>

My Alarm clock goes off and the sun is coming through my window I slowly awake to see the maids standing with a tray of food

" good morning Princess Rose" they bow and wait for me to sit up as I do my father walks in and they leave us alone

"Rose I have something important to tell you and I need to say it without you interrupting "

I nod my head and start eating the fruit that was placed before me

" It is arranged for you to marry sir William , the kingdom is in danger and with him by your side and as your husband he can protect you"

I gasp and spit out my food and look in shock

"How can this be father I can't marry sir William he is your best knight and captain of the guard"

he looks at me disappointed and walks out to the window as i clean up the mess i just made on my clean bed , he sighs in disproval and turns to face me

" You have no choice the wedding will be in two weeks , I am only doing what is best for you and the kingdom my darling Daughter"

he sighs and walks out of the room as i think about what he has said. married I can't be married although I have had a crush on William for along time but oh i don't know what to think at this point

I walk out to the terrace and i feel the warm sun hit my face, the wind blowing my blonde hair softly, I look towards the pasture and see William training with the other knights and i sigh deeply thinking that in two weeks we are to be married , it sends a shiver down my spine as i see him get on his horse and smile up at me

I quickly turn around and walk back into my room to change and look like a royal Princess.,

Soon after talking to my father about the marriage to William, I headed over to the castle garden to clear my mind a bit. The castle garden was a large, amazing place filled with many beautiful flowers and plants. I loved coming here to spend my time alone.

I was a bit surprised to see William standing near a bush of roses, looking like he was mumbling something to himself. I was wondering what it was he was mumbling, but I also saw him holding something in his hand. He had a bouquet of red roses, probably for me. I smiled a bit and decided to go and talk to him.

"Sir William?" I asked, and William quickly turned around, hiding the roses behind his back as soon as he saw it was me.

"P-princess. You know not to sneak up on me like that. In fact, what are you doing here? Didn't you have to go speak to the king about something?" William replied sounding a bit nervous. I was actually a little surprised. William was never normally this nervous. I gave him a smile, trying to tell him that he doesn't have to be so nervous.

"So, what are you doing out here all by yourself?" I asked. William looked around a little, almost like he was looking for some kind of excuse before revealing the roses from behind his back.

"I was getting these, for you." William answered with a bit of a smile. I smiled a bit, flattered that William had gotten the roses for me. I wasn't too sure what I should say, and I could tell that William was looking for an answer from me.

"Princess, are you alright?" William asked, but telling from the tone of his voice, he sounded more annoyed than worried. I nod in reply, and he just sighed a bit and shook his head, handing me the roses and starting to walk away.

"William, where are you going?" I asked, but he didn't answer me at all. He did seem pretty mad, so I had to just give him his space. At the same time, I was wondering where he was going.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

William got onto his horse outside the castle, making it seem like he was going out on patrol, but he instead headed off into the dark forest. He didn't seem happy at all. He headed off to a hidden village on the territory of the Dark Kingdom, a rival kingdom filled with dark knights and a corrupt, evil king.

The village was very small and filled with shady people who all had some sort of criminal background among the knights. William hated being in such a place, but he had no other choice. He would have to accept it and go forward.

William stopped his horse at a small, damaged little place known as the The Worn Sword Hall. He dismounted his horse and made his way into the place. The stench of a group of drunk guys quickly struck his nose as soon as he entered. Rouges and thieves of all kinds were sitting and drinking, trading stories and having a good time. A few tables were destroyed, probably because of fights. The place was overall in pretty bad shape, and William wondered why he was suppose to meet someone at such a place.

He took a seat and waited a while, seeing two hooded guys enter and approach him.

"Sir William." one of the hooded figures simply said.

"King Andres. We meet again at last. Who's that you brought with you?" William asked, referring to the second hooded figure.

"This is Prince Anthony, my son. Now, have you gone and completed your part of the deal, Sir William?" King Andres answered, but the prince didn't say anything.

"Princess Rose is under the assumption I'm angry with her. The time is right for our little plan to begin." William said.

King Andres got out a piece of paper he brought along with him along with ink and a feather.

"Now, we'll give the princess three days alone. During that time, she will think that you are gone for good, and that is when the prince will come in, acting as you. He'll be the one to make the wedding plans. During that time, you will direct Anthony on how to be you so our plan works perfectly." the king explained, writing down the plan in detail as he explained it.

William smiled and nodded his head in approval, a bit impressed that the king had come up with such a strategy. "Be sure to make it convincing, prince. Make sure she thinks it's me or this entire plan will be nothing but a waste." William said.

"I agree with William. We can't have this plan getting screwed up. Do everything you can to keep the princess convinced that you are the one she is suppose to be marrying." King Andres interrupted before Anthony could say anything.

Andres and Anthony stand up, heading outside and mounting their horses before heading out of the forest and towards their castle.

The castle was a large, black fortress of a castle. A large line of knights were waiting for the king's return at the front entrance, all of them clad in black armor. William was really liking the look of the black armor, and he knew that he would soon be one of the black knights.

King Andres, William, and Anthony dismounted their horses and headed inside to get Anthony ready to go for his part of the plan ahead of time. The castle seemed very familiar to William since the design was a lot like the castle he was used to. He went for a little walk around the castle while Anthony was given a makeover to look a lot more like William. Their plan was going perfectly

Rose's POV

The next morning, I awaken to the sound of birds chirping near my window. I smiled a bit and sat up, but I was surprised to see my father sitting in a chair near my bed, waiting for me to awaken.

"Morning father." I cheerfully said, but my father looked down at the floor. He had a sad look in his eyes, and I could tell right away that something was wrong.

"Rose...I have some bad news. I was informed by one of the knights that Sir William has gone missing." my father sadly said.

"He didn't return last night?" I asked, starting to feel tears roll down my cheeks.

"There's no sign of him ever returning. Even his horse if gone. We fear the worst might've happened." my father answered, and after hearing that, I began to cry. I look away from my father as he stands up and walks out of the room.

Even though I was sad that William had gone missing, I was still wondering if I really wanted to marry William, or was it just to make my father happy. Maybe he had left all because he really didn't want to marry me, or he might've been dragged into it by my father, which might explain why he was so nervous talking to me in the garden.

I spend the entire morning sitting in bed, thinking of every possible reason why William would just go and dissapear all of a sudden. Father and I have suffered enough when my mother, the queen, died from a rare disease. I start crying even more, thinking about seeing my mother on her deathbed when I was only six years old, and I was hoping that William had not died.

I ended up crying myself to sleep that night, seeing William in my dreams. He was the only thing I could dream about that night. All the times we've spent together, his kindness whenever I was sad, giving me the roses he had given to me in the garden, and even more. I smiled a bit, feeling like William was with me right now. All I could dream and think about was William.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I awaken two days after learning of William's disappearance. I was still upset about not having him around, and I was hoping he was alright. I got out of bed and got dressed, heading outside to the garden. I head over to the large fountain at the center of the garden, sitting down and thinking about this whole case.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet until I heard a noise coming from the nearby bushes. I open my eyes and turn to see a girl standing by herself, holding a box. I stood up and headed over to her, curious as to why she was here all by herself.

"What might your name be, young one?" I kindly asked with a smile.

"It's Raquel." the girl quietly answered. I smiled, but still wondered why she was here all by herself. I look around a little before taking her hand.

"Where are your parents? Are you lost?" I asked, but Raquel shook her head.

"I'm looking for my brother, William. I came to see him, but he wasn't around anywhere." Raquel answered. After hearing William's name, my smile soon faded away, and I couldn't help but hold back a few tears.

"Well...the thing is that William has gone missing. I'm afraid he won't be coming back." I said, unable to hide the sad look on my face. She started to cry and quickly noticed I was upset as well.

"Did you love my brother?" she asked, and I blushed and looked away from her for a moment.

"My father had arranged for us to be married." I replied. I looked at her and she hugged me shortly afterward.

"We can get through this together, Raquel. I promise you that." I said, trying to smile, but I just couldn't. I was still worried about William and what might've happened to him. I was really hoping that he was alive, and it pained me knowing that he might be dead.

Raquel looked at me, wondering if I was alright since I was staring off into space, deep in thought about William. She waves one of her hands in front of my face, and I soon snap back to reality.

"Did you say something?" I asked, looking at her.

"I was just asking if you were going to be alright. I'm sure you miss my brother a lot, but he's a strong knight. I know he'll come back safe." Raquel replied, trying to make me happy. I hold her close to me while I stare off into the sun while I think about everything that's happened so far. William, the marriage, his dissapearance, and even more.

I start feeling a bit faint, but I try to act strong for Raquel's sake. I look at her, smiling a little, but I was still holding in what I was really feeling.

Raquel and I decided to head inside and go to my room to talk, but along the way, I heard my father talking. I stopped walking at a door that was slightly opened up, and I saw my father talking to Elijah, the second best knight in the guard. He was strong, but his methods were very harsh and always led to violence. My father didn't know about this, though.

"Yes, that's an excellent plan, Elijah. With these training regiments you have set up, we can improve the potential of our knights." the king said with a satisfied smile.

"Only the best, my king. Much better than Sir William, am I right?" Elijah answered. I could tell that he was still up to his usual idea of trying to make himself sound better than William, but he would never be able to get there. Although, since William was gone, I was a bit unsure now.

"Who is that guy? Is he going to replace my brother?" Raquel whispered to me.

"That's General Elijah. Don't let his appearance fool you, he's nothing but a cold hearted monster of a man." I whispered back before returning to listening to the conversation the two men were having.

"So, what do you plan to do about getting the princess married now that William is gone?" Elijah asked. I heard my father sigh and saw him shake his head, almost as if he were unsure of what he was going to do.

"Well, we still have no confirmation that Sir William is dead. If we do, though...I might have to change the arrangements to marry you. You are my second best knight, and without Sir William, you are the best choice." the king asked, and I saw that smug smile on Elijah's face.

"That would be quite an honor, my king." Elijah said. I stepped away from the door, unable to believe what I heard. I would not marry Elijah at all, even if my father arranged it. I took Raquel's hand and started walking away from the door, hoping that William would return, especially since I now know that Elijah would be the next in line to be arranged into marrying me.


End file.
